Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)
by StoryNinja101
Summary: Follow the whole gang in a crazy story full of crazy characters! When Kagossi and Kagome move to Tokyo, it's nothing they ever expected it to be. Find out what happens when their world it turned upside down. InuxKag SessyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my re-write. I personally like it better than my original story, and I have changed my writing style a little, please don't hate me! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, and no excuses this time. Please enjoy!**

**Sesshomaru: Do not worry, they will love it, or else. I like it better this way as well.**

**Me: Thank you Sesshy! *flings my arms around his neck***

**Sesshomaru: *pats my back lightly* You can let go now.**

**Me: No thanks! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :,( On with the story!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

In the big city of Kamakura, Japan, a mother is arguing with her three children. They have just come home from their last day of school for the year, walking into the living room to see half of it packed in boxes, empty ones stacked on top of each other and strewn around on the floor.

"Mom, why are there so many boxes in here?" a sixteen year old girl called to her mother slowly and cautiously, dropping her bag of old school notebooks, pens, and locker ornaments on the floor as they walk through the door.

"Because we're moving, Kagome," the woman replied cheerily with a smile striding from the kitchen. She had just now finished packing the rest of the pots and pans in yet more boxes.

"What!? Why!? When!? Where!?" shouted another 16 year old girl to her mother who now stood in the middle of the box-filled room.

"Your grandfather and I both got new jobs in Tokyo last week. They want us to start in two months, but I thought we should move next week so we could settle in, unpack, and explore the new city before work and school start up again. It'll also give you kids some time to say goodbye to your friends and help pack up before we leave," the woman answered all of her daughter's questions.

"Tokyo? But that's only an hour's ride away from here. Couldn't we just stay and you and grandpa get up an hour early to drive to work?" an eleven year old boy, who was quiet until now, asked, flailing his arms around.

"Yeah, mom, we can't abandon the family shrine," Kagome added, the boy nodding in agreement.

"And besides, _**he**_ finally moved away a month ago, we don't know if that's where he went. I don't want to take the chance that he might be there!" the other sixteen year old almost shrieked as her voice grew louder with every word, referring to a boy that the family obviously knew and hated.

Their mother sighed deeply at her children's excuses. Lucky for her, she anticipated all of them and prepared answers ahead of time. She turned to her son. "First of all," she began, "Souta, it's hard enough to get the three of you out of bed as it is, I would have to get you up with us and you would need to find something to occupy yourself with until you leave." The boy known as Souta hung his head in defeat. She faced Kagome and continued her argument, "And Kagome, we won't be abandoning the shrine, it'll still be ours, we just won't be living in it. With the new jobs your grandfather and I now have, we'll be able to keep both the shrine and the new house." Kagome avoided eye contact and hung her head as well. The woman looked at her oldest daughter by five minutes. This answer was the most difficult to find, and she wasn't sure if she would accept what could only be found, her first child wasn't easy to please. Her small smile quickly disappeared at her own thoughts. "Kagossi, _**he**_ won't be going to your new high school. I made a few calls, and that's all I could find. It's hard to find someone like him in a big city capital like Tokyo, no one would even look for me, they only told me that he wouldn't be attending your new school."

Everybody turned to look at the girl now known as Kagossi (kuh-go-she), hope in their eyes. The mother hoped she would be okay with the information. Kagome and Souta hoped she would stay true to her stubborn nature and reject everything, as they couldn't.

Kagossi opened her mouth to speak, eyes narrowed at her mother, lips curved perfectly down in a frown. "I…"

**Oooh! Cliffy! Can you guess who they were talking about? If you've read the original version you probably could, oh well. *sigh* Hope you enjoyed! And please don't hate me for leaving a cliff hanger at the end of the first chapter. I might have the second one up later today. Please review!**

**Sesshomaru: Or else.**

**Me: Thank you! **

_**Peace!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Wooo! I've never done that before I don't think. Weeeeeeee! Okay, okay, enough of me being weird for the moment, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

"I…" Kagossi paused, thinking deeply this time. _'It's not like I can stop us from moving anyway, she merely asked for our opinions. And I know mom probably tried her hardest to find him to make sure he didn't bother me again. She may be a lawyer, but she can't always find answers like this, especially not when nobody will tell her anything. But I really don't want to see him ever again. Hmm, what should I do?'_ She sighed and her face softened a bit as she came to a conclusion, but she still wouldn't give in and make anything easy and wanted to remain as stubborn as possible. "Fine, I'll comply," she pointed a finger at her mother who breathed a sigh of relief, her siblings were a little let down, "but I still don't like it." Kagossi's facial features hardened as her brother and sister brightened a little. She grabbed bag off of a pile of boxes and stomped up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her identical twin sister, Kagome, slamming the door behind her.

"Isarae! What's wrong with Kagossi this time!?" grandpa Higurashi yelled from upstairs. He knew it was Kagossi because she was the only one in the family who slams doors when she's angry.

"That was one thing I hoped you two would have been happy about," the woman, Isarae (ees-uh-ray), mumbled, but Kagome heard her anyway.

"What are you talking about mom?" Kagome asked.

Isarae sighed once more, "There are enough rooms at the new house for everyone to have their own, meaning you and Kagossi wouldn't have to share one anymore."

"Really!?" Kagome was excited now, don't get her wrong, she loved sharing a room with her twin, but they've shared one since before they were born, and both wondered what it would be like to have a bedroom all to themselves.

Isarae smiled and nodded, and Kagome ran up to tell Kagossi the news.

Isarae decided that she had gotten enough packing done for the day and started on laundry, letting Kagossi pout for the rest of the night to wear her out before tomorrow. The kids would probably go out in the morning to break the "bad news" to their friends anyway; they wouldn't be of any help packing until it came to their rooms.

Just as Isarae predicted, all three of her kids went out the next morning to hang out with their friends, informing them of the "big move". Meanwhile, she got the rest of the living room and kitchen packed and ready to go. Next was the dining room, but she would start on that the next day.

**A/N: Okay, I gotta admit, both of today's chapters were kinda short, but don't worry, they will start getting longer, I hope. Anyway, please review, I hope you enjoyed!**

_**Bye-bye!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, hello! I don't know how many of you are reading this, but I know that those of you who read the original loved it so much, and I'm sorry that I decided to stop and rewrite it in the middle of the whole thing. There really were a lot of problems I found while rereading it that I needed to fix, and I would have to go back and rewrite the chapters anyway, so I came to the conclusion to just rewrite the whole thing and make the changes as I went along, changing a bunch of other things as well, but I promise to remain as true to the original as possible! Please don't be harsh! I love you all! Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha I do not!**

Welcome to Shikon High (The Re-write!)

The next week on the day before they leave, Kagossi and Kagome were going through their room packing up everything, and going down memory lane as they picked up small toys they used to play with as kids they might have forgotten to put into yard sales years ago and things they never use anymore but kept around anyway. For example, Kagossi's old guitar she used when she started taking the lessons, but hadn't used since she and Kagome found out they were mikos and Kaede had them start training. And Kagome's first teddy bear she had ever since she could remember, she had lost it when she was six and never found it until now.

Sealing their last boxes, the twins stacked them on separate piles, leaving the beds and one pillow and blanket for them to sleep tonight, along with a change of clothes previously chosen and a few things for the shower. Those will be packed in the morning. There was now nothing in every room except a piece of furniture or two and tons of sealed up boxes. Kagossi and Kagome looked around their room, sad at seeing it so empty and lifeless. Wandering around the house, the duo gazed at every bare room, becoming more depressed about moving away.

The doorbell rang, startling the girls as the sound reverberated throughout the plain walls of the unfilled building. Neither one of them was expecting visitors, glancing at each other and opening the door. Standing there were three other girls with happy grins spread across their faces.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, What you guys doing here?" Kagossi was the first to speak up.

"We knew you two would be wandering around the house looking at how empty it is now and getting depressed," Ayumi began.

"So we decided to come and take you away to cheer you up!" Yuka finished.

"We hate seeing you so upset," Eri added.

Smiles forming on their lips as tears gathered in their eyes, Kagossi and Kagome hugged their three best friends in the world.

"Its kinda scary sometimes how well you guys know us," Kagome commented.

The five friends left the Higurashi family shrine, heading toward their regular pizza hang-out, a surprise awaiting the sisters behind the doors. Arriving at their destination, Eri opens the double doors, allowing the four other people to go in before her.

"Hey, guys? Why are the lights out in here?" Kagossi asked.

The lights flicked on and the whole student body of their old school yelled surprise! Kagossi and Kagome brought their hands up to their faces in shock.

"Ohhh, you guys!" Kagome said in happiness.

"You are so sweet!" Kagossi complimented everybody.

The girls are relatively popular at their old school, so naturally everyone participated. The party started and everybody had a blast. They hung out, played a few games, and ate pizza. Someone eventually started playing music and people danced.

A few hours passed and it was getting dark outside, people began leaving in small groups to head home. The last to depart were the five friends who last appeared at the party, not wanting it to end and willing time to freeze. But there was nothing any of them could do except let life go on.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi escorted the pair home, in a big city like this there was bound to be some kidnappers and other criminals on the prowl, waiting to strike at any moment. Or they just wanted to spend a little more time together before two of them head off to a new life without the rest.

The next morning, everybody in the Higurashi household woke up and got ready to move to Tokyo, the children more slowly than the adults. After they were all clean, dressed, and finished packing the few remaining essentials, the moving van arrived and they began loading it up, furniture first.

Two and a half hours later, the van was full and Isarae was giving Kagossi directions to the new address and a key to get inside since she would be taking her motorcycle. Yes, Kagossi owns a motorcycle, she feels more free riding it, almost like she's flying; or so she says. She also has a car but prefers her bike.

Isarae would be driving Kagossi's car, grandpa Higuashi is driving Isarae's, and Kagome will take her own. Souta still has yet to choose who he's riding with.

He would ride with his grandpa, but he would just tell old stories that no one wants to hear. Between his mom and Kagome, he thought he might want to keep his mom company but Kagome would hold better conversations. In all honesty, he wanted to go with Kagossi, but Isarae thought it would be too dangerous. Even though she knew her daughter was careful, she didn't want to take the risk.

Souta finally came to a conclusion: he wanted to go with Kagome. So as soon as he made his decision, everyone got in their vehicles and took off.

Kagossi was flying down the road on her silver and black motorcycle, enjoying the rush of the wind in her hair and the looks people gave her from their driver's seat window or the side of the road where they were walking. She doesn't look like the type of girl to own a motorcycle, but that was fine with her, she likes to be different and do unexpected things every now and then, otherwise unpredictable. Other traits are that she is very impatient (which is why she can't cook), hard to please (as you already know), stubborn (you already know that too), crazy at times or when she wants to be, super protective of close friends and family, doesn't care what other people think of her, creative and artistic, holds grudges for long periods of time, she never quits or gives up, and doesn't discriminate by race.

She reached her new residence before everybody else, admiring the size of it. This was bigger than their old shrine. Parking her bike to the side of the driveway and out of the way of other cars, Kagossi unlocked the front door and stepped across the threshold to get a good look of the inside. It was just as empty as her previous house is now. The first thing she saw coming in was a short hallway leading to the open living room on the right and the wall continuing on the left, three feet away from the end of the hallway was the door to the kitchen. Across from the front entrance was the wash room with a half bath four feet to the right of it, and the stairs to the second floor two and a half feet to the right of that.

She wandered through every room on the first floor, finding a door leading to a downstairs basement five feet to the right of the entrance to the kitchen. Opening it, she walked down the steps with walls on either side to find the basement was a huge room the shape of the perimeter of the house with a half bath in the back left corner. A couple of pillars around the center evenly spaced to keep the ceiling from caving in along with the first floor. There was three feet of space between the bottom of the stairs and the wall ahead of it for people to get through. On the wall to the right of the end of the stairway was a sliding double glass door to the back yard with an in-ground pool and patio. On the left of the stair base was a plain wall. Under the staircase was extra storage with a door on the left side, so you could put a TV on the back wall of it and still have tons of room for sofas, chairs, a coffee table, and a few games.

Kagossi went back upstairs after examining the basement and headed to the second floor. There was also three feet of space between the top of the stairs and the wall ahead, an opening in the floor in the shape of a rectangle with railing so no one would fall. To the right of the stairs were three bedrooms and a full bathroom big enough for her, Kagome, Souta and a guest to share. To the left were two bedrooms and another full bath for two or three people. Behind the railing of the floor hole was a door to either a play room for kids or a workout room for teens and adults. There was also three feet between each side of railing and the walls.

Kagossi explored each room on the right, looking for her room. The first room was the smallest, but still pretty big with a small closet on the left wall in the middle, and a book shelf on the right wall close to the door. On either side of the door was two and a half feet between the frame and the corner where both walls meet.

The next room had three and a half feet between the frame and the corners. In the back right corner was a walk-in closet four feet long with a door in the back to the room next door through an identical walk-in closet. There was a huge wooden book shelf on the left wall close to the door leading to the hallway. In the middle of the back wall was a double French door, each a foot and a half, with white curtains. It leads to a rectangle balcony with railings on the front of the house that was a half-foot shorter than the room on both sides and had a plastic lawn chair on the left.

The third room was a mirror image of the second, complete with the same book shelf, French doors, and balcony in the same places with the same plastic lawn chair on the right side of the terrace, making both eleven feet away from each other. The full bathroom was between the mirror bedrooms.

Kagossi didn't bother looking at the other four rooms on the second floor as the other four cars arrived; she had already chosen her room anyway.

**A/N: Okay, this is a long chapter, guys, for not updating in the last four days like I wanted. I just want to let you know that I won't be able to update on weekends or Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday next week, I will be at a soccer camp with my sister for those three days and Sunday, just so you know. PLEASE REVIEW! They help me think and make me happy! I love you all!**

_**Bye for now!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


End file.
